meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
I would put this on the screenshots from chat page...
But it's too long and there are too many highlights, so have the whole thing. (I might make this neater someday. Lol.) 9:55 Plattenum SnowGem, AbsolTheHiroPone, Extrateejestrial, DinoBunnies, and 3x Gallexii 3x have lists. 9:55 SnowGem why do you gotta ruin my mean jokes the fact you use our full usernames 9:55 Plattenum Well, duh. Snowy could mean ANYONE. 9:55 Tapshoegirl.msp yup 9:56 SnowGem With that logic so could SnowGem 9:56 Tapshoegirl.msp Because you totally called someone snowy other than snow last week 9:56 Plattenum There's SnowyBot. I could easily get you two confused. 9:56 Tapshoegirl.msp yeah SnowyBot 9:57 SnowGem because That's not me 9:57 Tapshoegirl.msp yup totally a different person 9:57 SnowGem yeah you're right that makes so much sense now 9:57 Plattenum "This is a maintenance bot operated by SnowGem. It's only here to make special automatic edits that would be far too tedious to do "by hand". In the rarer occasion, you may also see it being used for making any type of edit that would or might be considered fluff editing. " Liar. 9:57 Tapshoegirl.msp //cliif 9:57 SnowGem Wow 9:57 Tapshoegirl.msp //cliff Oh no snow she found out 9:57 SnowGem I guess I have to ban them for impersonation It's like so weird to think this fuck has come on meep wiki and meep cha t and even got bot rights from wikia and they're not me wow 9:58 Tapshoegirl.msp yeah 9:58 SnowGem can't believe this shit Those guys at wikia must be mad 9:58 Plattenum You're the only bureaucrat on MSP Wiki. You gave SnowyBot the admin rights on MSP Wiki. 9:59 SnowGem Only wikia can give bot rights 9:59 Tapshoegirl.msp someone 9:59 SnowGem they're really not even rights more of a status 9:59 Plattenum Not true. DBee has a bot. 9:59 SnowGem and hide things from the activity log and stuff because spam DBees bot isn't flagged they just named it a bot and said it was a bot 9:59 Plattenum Oh 9:59 SnowGem it's not bot flagged and snowybot isn't bot flagged here 10:00 Plattenum I thought it was real. 10:00 SnowGem but that's so crazy that they got bot flagged on teh MSP wiki like how did they do that? 10:00 Tapshoegirl.msp magic 10:00 SnowGem and oh wow look 10:00 Tapshoegirl.msp witchcraft 10:00 SnowGem they have apicture of my character from DAI I wonder how they got it I bet they bought that game 10:01 Plattenum If SnowyBot is you, then I guess you could get banned for sockpuppeting ooooooooooooooooo 10:01 SnowGem and re-created him 10:01 Tapshoegirl.msp they've been stalking you 10:01 Plattenum NO I STALK SNOWY NOBODY ELSE DOES 10:01 SnowGem Rapunza That's not how sockpuppeting works if I had a bot 10:01 Plattenum Oh. 10:01 Tapshoegirl.msp Rapunza you got competition 10:01 SnowGem I'd be allowed to because it was allowed by the community oml Tap Loook This SnowyBot person even colored their username and added a tag! 10:02 Plattenum They're going DOWN. 10:02 SnowGem they must have hacked my account to edit the CSS WOW They even 10:02 Plattenum I AM AN EXTREMELY COMPETITIVE PERSON!!!! 10:02 SnowGem added a new color for themselves 10:02 Tapshoegirl.msp Snow lock your doors 10:02 SnowGem and stated it in a community update WOW and look! They've responded to a ton of my messages 10:02 Tapshoegirl.msp And you never noticed snow? 10:02 SnowGem THey've gone on MY ACCOUNT and said I was them!!!! I know, right? That's crazy 10:03 Tapshoegirl.msp I'm disappointed in you 10:03 SnowGem I can't help it they obviously hacked wikia so much that my IP was prevented from seeing these changes for a short period of time so I would never notice This is INSANE Wowwww!!! 10:03 Plattenum SnowBoy knows your IP? *Bot 10:03 SnowGem They must Wow 10:04 Tapshoegirl.msp SnowyBot is next lvl punza you need to up ur game 10:04 Plattenum I gtg, my dad and I are going to play a game. 10:04 Tapshoegirl.msp ok have fun 10:04 SnowGem Bye Rapunzaaa and ^^ 10:04 Plattenum TELL SNOWYBOT I AM GOING TO UP MY STALKING GAME 10:04 Tapshoegirl.msp oh snap you go girl show 'em who's stalker queen 10:05 SnowGem I'm so scared of this snowy bot person 10:05 Tapshoegirl.msp It's okay snow just lock your doors 10:06 SnowGem I wonder if they've ever stated personal information about me in the times they replied for me so scary 10:06 Tapshoegirl.msp :( 10:06 SnowGem this is horrifying!!!!!!1111 Plattenum has left the chat. 10:06 Tapshoegirl.msp //facepalm Plattenum has joined the chat. 10:07 Tapshoegirl.msp That was a quick game 10:07 Plattenum THEY SAID PERSONAL INFO ABOUT YOU?!?!?! TIME TO LURK 10:07 Tapshoegirl.msp omfg lol 10:08 Plattenum And yes, I am on my phone. 10:08 Tapshoegirl.msp eww mobile And then I forgot to copy the rest of the chat. She never got it though...we just started talking about some other shit. Category:FancyArticles Category:BombShelter